Carefree
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Porque Ushio le demostraría a Asako que él no es ningún despreocupado, es más que obvio que un tema tan delicado como ese le interesa, aunque siendo honestos eso es imposible. ¿Si de quien hablamos es Mayuko?, por amor de dios.#Drabble/Viñeta(?)#ToraxMayuko#AftertheManga#UshioxAsako


**HI!, Soy 241L0RM3RCUR1 y es un gusto conocerlos, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre Ushio to Tora, gran anime, manga, una historia tan bien desarrollada y sus personajes fabulosos. Incursionando en este fandom con una pareja "fuera de lo común" (?)**

 **Los personajes de Ushio to Tora pertenecen a Kazuhiro Fujita**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para un adolescente como Aotsuki Ushio hay ciertas situaciones… MUY especiales que son un tanto difíciles de comprender, tal vez es como dice Asako, al ser tan despreocupado es un completo idiota.

Y justo por eso está afuera de la residencia de Mayuko para probarle a Asako que eso no es verdad.

\- Aotsuki-kun, ¿a qué se debe la visita? – saludo alegremente la chica, dejando al muchacho pasar – si venias a ver a Kirio-kun se fue a jugar con unos amigos de la escuela

\- En realidad Inoue, tengo que hablar contigo

\- ¿Es sobre el obsequio de Asako?… hmm… ¿creí que tú ya sabias que quería para su cumpleaños? – Ushio negó y rio nerviosamente, por nada del mundo olvidaría tan importante detalle como ese, lo había hecho una vez y lo pago muy caro, aun le dolía la cara por recibir tremendo puñetazo.

Mayuko rio al ver a su amigo, por la expresión en su rostro apostaría todas las hamburguesas que le compra a Tora, a que Ushio recordó el primer cumpleaños de Asako siendo una pareja oficial. El pobre termino con una terrible jaqueca y un par de moretones.

Era curioso como los días de paz y tranquilidad volvieron, al igual que ser estudiantes normales… agregando el hecho de tener a cierto _Yōkai_ aun presente, Mayuko sonrió ante esto último.

Invito a Ushio a la sala, trayendo consigo un poco de té para amenizar el ambiente, al parecer era un tema delicado, mucho más delicado que olvidar el cumpleaños de su novia

\- ¿Todo bien Aotsuki-kun?, si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte pídelo con toda confianza – Ushio asintió, dándole las gracias a Mayuko. Tosió ligeramente y jugo con sus dedos, esto era tan difícil como ligeramente estúpido cabe mencionar.

\- ¿Hay alguien que… este… *cofcof*te guste*cofcof*? – hablo tan bajo que sería difícil de escuchar, pero Mayuko lo hizo y perfectamente, pestañeo un par de veces y comenzó a reír – jejeje… lo lamento, ¿ha de ser una pregunta muy rara viniendo de mí?

\- Que va, que va. Pero Aotsuki-kun, ¿no crees que esta mal declararte cuando tú ya tienes novia? Si Asako te escuchara

\- ¿Qué?, no, no, no nada de eso Inoue. ¡Ni de broma lo digas! – movió los brazos cómicamente, y Mayuko asintió, con las brazos cruzados encima de su pecho aparentando seriedad – Te lo preguntaba por otra cosa

\- ¿Ha si?, ¿porque?

\- Ehm… a ver… este… resulta que… "Vamos Ushio deja de darle vueltas al asunto, no eres una chica de secundaria, además conoces a Inoue desde la primaria". Asako me dijo algo muy interesante, puedes creer que ella dijo que a ti te gusta Tora – rio nerviosamente. Había prometido no comentar del asunto a nadie, ni a la propia Mayuko, ya que los sentimientos de una joven pura e inocente como ella no deben ser expuestos a oídos de curiosos.

Después de unos largos y estresantes minutos, Mayuko tomo su taza de té para beber un poco, y sonreír tranquilamente.

\- Ciertamente es algo muy interesante Aotsuki-kun, ¿de donde habrá sacado que me gusta Tora-chan?

\- Si verdad, jajaja. "Lo sabía, es imposible que una chica tan agradable como Mayuko sienta algo por Tora. Asako tiene una imaginación muy grande"

Aclarado el asunto y una media hora más tarde en una charla común y recordando las aventuras de hace un par de años, Ushio se retiró de la casa de Mayuko debía hacerle un par de recados a su madre y ya iba retrasado.

* * *

\- ¿Tuviste visitas?

\- ¡Tora-chan!, Bienvenido, no te esperaba hoy – saludo animadamente Mayuko, terminado de recoger las tazas de té – Aotsuki-kun vino hace como una hora, charlamos un poco sobre los viejos tiempos – el _Yōkai_ asintió y miro a la chica frente a él, sería una buena oportunidad para comerla, pero seguía siendo el postre, primero era Ushio – si quieres, puedo prepararte un poco de pasta para comer, o ¿prefieres una hamburguesa?, ahora que recuerdo hay una promoción en el centro comercial.

\- Tch… comeré eso simplemente porque no es apropiado tomar el postre antes del plato principal – dijo desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos. Mayuko asintió y fue por su bolso

\- Bien, entonces te traerá unas hamburguesas, espera aquí en la sala, puedes ver la televisión si quieres – pero antes de salir – y no destruyas la televisión las personas solo son actores no es real.

Dada la advertencia Mayuko salió despampanante de su casa, en cambio Tora pensaba cuánto tiempo más retrasaría el momento de cenarse a ese par.

\- Gracias por su compra – salía de la tienda con un gran paquete de hamburguesas, además de algunas de edición limitada, seguro que todas le encantarían a Tora. No tardo tanto en llegar a casa, eso si tuvo cuidado con no tirar aunque fuera una, la ultima vez, Tora se había quedado con hambre, es decir, se enojo.

"Honestamente Aotsuki-kun tiene razón a mi Tora-chan no me gusta" – abrió la puerta de la casa, yendo directo a donde Tora para entregarle la comida, la cual comenzó a degustar con normalidad, a su lado Mayuko sonreía feliz – "Y eso es porque… - sonrió con un ligero sonroso en sus mejillas – yo lo amo"

\- ¡Wah!, ¡Se me quema la lengua! – grito Tora al morder un poco de picante en la hamburguesa. Mayuko rio y fue a conseguirle un poco de agua – ¡Mayuko, tratas de matarme!

\- Jajaja, eres muy lindo Tora-chan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin. Había que terminar con algo cómico y que mejor que con Tora enchilándose por algo de picante.**

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
